Forum:Answers to How Much Do You Really Know About The Sims 2 and its Community?
How Much Do You Really Know About The Sims 2 and its Community? is a question-answer essay that was written by the Dozerfleet founder in the fall of 2006, in an effort to impress his English 250 class. The following are answers to a modification of the original document, updated as of 2010. Obsolete questions in the original have been modified or removed. This answers page is provided for those who don't know the answers and cannot get them from browsing this site to research them. To quiz friends at home, print a copy of this page and a copy of the actual quiz page, with its link located below in the See also section. Have your friends fill in as many blanks as they can. Then, grade them on how well they do using this answers sheet. For self-evaluation purposes, print a copy of the quiz for yourself. Don't peek at the answers until you are done. How Much Do You Know About The Sims 2 and its Community? Find out!!! Quiz answers Section 1 1. Anything which causes normal functions to be disabled or blocked, but which fails to acknowledge a meeting of conditions under which to re-enable those functions. This failure results in an infinite loop which can make it impossible to exit your game. If you encounter one of these, use the Windows Task Manager or Apple's Force Quit features to get yourself out. 2. Bodder-Induced Social Worker Infinite Loop Syndrome. Also known as the Baby/Non-Baby Social Worker Glitch. The game thinks a Toddler (or older skeleton) is a baby, and demands you treat the Sim as a baby. However, you can't because they don't have a baby skeleton. Since you can't take care of them, the Social Worker comes. Because she can't do anything to a Boddler, the game locks up in an infinite loop. Animation errors will abound. 3. Corrupt Twin Birth Infinite Loop Syndrome. Or "Twin Glitch" to the non-technical. A Sim is about to have twins. The first is born, but the game locks up for whatever reason and never allows the second to be born. Exit functions are disabled awaiting the failed birth of twin #2. 4. A "boddler" is any object that behaves like something other than what its geometry would normally be programmed to behave like. In The Sims 2, a Boddler is a Sim with a skeleton older than a baby that thinks it's a baby. More specifically, "Boddler" is a Toddler skeleton that behaves like a Baby. These can happen when the game generates characters badly. It can also happen when cheats are abused. 5. If upon exiting your game, the Task Manager task "e500001" does not remove itself, it will become a parasite on system resources. You will have to force-quit it. Do not mess with it when the game is running; that will cause the game to force-quit. 6. DataBase Package File 7. The Moo-Moo Awards 8. Corrupt Lot Loading Failure Infinite Loop Syndrome. Or "Bad Lot" to the non-technical. Usually happens when the lot expects to load an object with it that does not exist. Players are trapped forever in the loading screen until the problem is resolved. Or until the game is force-quit with the Windows Task Manager. 9. Boddler, Bild, Been, Byault, Bault, Belder, Tild, Teedler, Tyault, Tault, Toolder, Cheen, Chyault, Chault, Chelder, Tenyault, Tendault, Telder, Yaulder, Aulder. 10. Endault, Enyault, Endleen, Endild, Endoddler, Endaby, Yadeen, Adeen, Yachil, Adild, Yatood, Adoddler, Yadaby, Adaby, Teechauld, Teeyoddler, Teeyaby, Choddler, Chaby, Tooldaby. 11. China 12. VampCat 13. Enayla 14. PacoTacoPlayer and Exnem 15. TwoJeffs, JMPescado, and CrammyBoy 16. Jack Thompson, also known for the GTA:SA Hot Coffee scandal. Now disbarred. 17. A: 800x483@72PPI B: 910x506@72PPI 18. A: XHTML 1.0 Transitional B: HTML 5 19. Stuff Packs add content and meshes, but not a lot of new gameplay mechanics. Expansion Packs bring new content and gameplay mechanics. 20. CaptFalcon007 Section 2 21. Petreak's decorative-only cars. 22. Install the Mosquatlon skintone at All Things Sims at The Dozerfleet Forum. 23. Delphy 24. MaxoidMonkey 25. Cathair2005 26. Targa 27. Individual fingers disappear into an ambiguous glove. 28. So that, if the woman proposes marriage first, the man won't take her name. 29. It is a DO WHILE or DO UNTIL boolean chain loop inside a .PACKAGE file, that tells the game how to behave. 30. The handcuffs will break, and that Sim will wander the lot aimlessly, as will the cop. A new car with a new officer will show up and will finish what the first one started. An error message will be generated. 31. Gnoming and Storking 32. Zenman 33. Faeriegurl 34. Vito Corleone 35. Derek, Margo, and Moki 36. The Powerpuff Girls 37. CPU and video card issues 38. Turn off gridlock, and place mirrors half-inside windows. 39. They will go into labor immediately. 40. Knowledge Section 3 41. Meshes are required for all animatable parts of Sim anatomy. Invisible anatomy cannot be supported on skeletons. Setting an invisibility skintone would only solve the problem of hiding arms and legs. But without a custom mesh to support podulars and Pen anatomy, they would not look like Voyagers. 42. Atavera 43. Forcing low-resolution import 44. ChristianLuv's Skintone Selector 45. Bumpmapping 46. 2 hours, 10 minutes (Sim time) 47. Oberkorn See also Find the quiz here. Category: Articles pertaining to The Sims 2